Una Mujer Digna
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Bulma, Vegeta, una noche salieron a cenar fuera de casa.


UNA MUJER DIGNA

-Lo lamento Vegeta, me atrase con la cena, he tenido un día horrible y recién comenzaré cocinar.

-Eso a mi no me importa, estas interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento con tu retraso – le contesto el saiya mientras se tiraba en el sillón de la sala con desgano, no era que tuviera demasiada hambre, solo que él también había tenido un mal día… aun no lograba convertirse en SSJ.

La verdad ella no tenia ganas de cocinar, sus padres no se encontraban en casa y con este huésped no tenia más opción que poner manos a la obra pero de repente una brillante idea vino a su mente.

-Vegeta, ¿por qué no salimos a cenar afuera?

-No!, imposible, debo seguir con mi entrenamiento.

-¿Recuerdas ese lugar al que íbamos cuando llegaste por primera vez a mi casa?... ese que queda aquí cerquita… ese donde conociste la cerveza… - le recordó con una irónica sonrisa.

-No lo recuerdo – la verdad era que si lo recordaba, fue cuando estuvo viviendo en la Corporación Capsula al llegar de Namekusei… Aquellos 130 días que él pretende que no existieron…

-¡COMO NO TE VAS A ACORDAR, VEGETA, SI ÍBAMOS BASTANTE SEGUIDO A COMER CUANDO NO ESTABAN MIS PADRES!... ese lugar donde te servían mucha comida chatarra que a ti te encantaba, pizza, hamburguesas, churrascos, papas fritas, etc., etc., etc.

-No, no quiero ir.

-Bueno, hace lo que quieras yo no pienso cocinar así que duérmete con hambre, A MI NO ME IMPORTA! – dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y una chaqueta preparándose a salir.

 _-Ay Que Mujer tan vulgar e insoportable –_ pensó para si mientras la seguía ya que no tenía más opción si quería comer algo.

Era cierto, el lugar quedaba bastante cerca, apenas unas cuadras distante de la C.C. lo que era muy adecuado para ella ya que cada vez que necesitaba relajarse un poco iba y volvía caminando a aquel lugar, era su Bar, su escondite… al único que había llevado ahí era a Vegeta es que ese era un lugar de confianza así que el comportamiento del saiya podía ser pasado por alto.

-¡QUERIDA BULMA! Que grato verte – la saludó Rene, el dueño del Bar, apenas entro - ¡PERO QUE SORPRESA, PRINCIPE VEGETA, VOLVIÓ, QUE ALEGRIA DE VERLO! – le saludó afectuosamente, claro que el saiya apenas le miró y se sonrojó recordando aquel bochornoso evento en que le contó a este insecto sobre su historia real… - Su mesa está lista como siempre.

-Rene, no hemos cenado… por favor, tu sabes…

En unos cuantos minutos la mesa estaba repleta de comida, Rene ya sabía cuanto comía el saiya así que no escatimó en cantidad lo importante es que estuviera contento, lo conocía, sabia que era agradable cuando era bien atendido. Y no se equivocó, Vegeta mostraba una amplia sonrisa al ver su mesa y recordar el sabor de estas comidas que desde que retomó la intensidad de su entrenamiento no había vuelto a probar.

Bulma tomaba su acostumbrada cerveza rubia mientras probaba un trozo de pizza que había logrado arrebatarle al saiya.

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que supieron lo de los androides y habían conocido a ese chico de cabello lila que venia desde el futuro.

Comieron en silencio tal como acostumbraban desde su retorno, sin embargo hoy, a diferencia de los anteriores días, volvieron a "conversar":

-Debo reconocer, Bulma, que esto está muy sabroso, ya estaba aburrido de tu insípida comida…

-Vegeta, tu y tus agradables comentarios. A propósito, ¿cómo te funcionó la nave en tu viaje?

-Mal, el estúpido estéreo se soltó en medio de una turbulencia.

-Bueno nunca le dijiste a mi padre donde lo querías para fijarlo adecuadamente, el te lo preguntó muchas veces así que la culpa es tuya.

-MUJER ¡¿PARA QUÉ IBA YO A QUERER UN ESTEREO EN EL ESPACIO?!

Un largo silencio se impuso nuevamente entre ellos.

-Además, Vegeta, te fuiste tan rápido que al final no te llevaste nada de lo que dijiste que te llevarías.

-Debió ser así, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo creyendo que Kakarotto estaba muerto… En todo caso tenia que volver a destruir la tierra.

-Y a matar a Kakarotto… ay Vegeta, ese discurso ya esta muy viejo, además ahora las cosas cambiaron.

-Bueno no tanto, primero acabaré con los androides, luego con Kakarotto y después destruiré la tierra.

-Te falto incluir que primero debes entrenar y volverte más fuerte – le añadió irónicamente.

Otro silencio.

-Y el insecto?

-Entrenando con Piccoro y Goku en las montañas.

Silencio… solo se escuchaba una calmada melodía de fondo…

-¿Vámonos, Vegeta?

-Aun no ¡RENE, TRAEME UNA!

-Yo también quiero otra.

-Bulma, si te emborrachas yo no te llevaré a la casa, te dejo botada aquí, seria algo muy vulgar de tu parte… bueno, no seria la primera vez.

-Ni la tuya tampoco, Vegeta, pero para que vamos a recordar esos bochornosos eventos ¿cierto?

Vegeta se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado esperando que ella no se lo volviera a recordar con lujo de detalles como ya lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones para burlarse de él… Aunque ganas no le faltaban, Bulma no quiso insistir en el tema.

-¿Has venido con el insecto para acá?

-Claro que no, hombre, ya te lo dije una vez, solo tú has sido al único que he traído a este lugar.

Hacia tiempo que el príncipe quería saber algo y no había encontrado un momento adecuado, pero ahora, en este lugar, bajo estas circunstancias podía sentirse en confianza de preguntarle sin ser, según él, mal interpretado:

-…cuando el insecto revivió ¿se fue a vivir a la casa?- pregunto algo sonrojado mirando hacia un costado para no ser visto.

-Claro que no, Vegeta, el tiene su casa… además… además… mis padres creen que tu eres mi novio y sabían que volverías, así que, ¿cómo iba a tener dos hombres viviendo en la casa?... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

El saiya no contesto, no sabía qué contestar, qué podía contestar si no sabía cual era la respuesta… solo que pensar en que ese gusano estuviera ahí mientras el no estaba y haciendo quizás que cosas sin que él supiera le incomodaba realmente, en todo caso, tampoco tenía muy claro porque le incomodaba…

-Bulma, ahora si, vámonos.

Se fueron caminando lentamente, en silencio. La noche, el cálido viento, el relajo de una cerveza, todo parecía perfecto. Sin embargo ella paró de improviso, una opresión intensa en su pecho, sus rodillas flaquearon y creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Vegeta la miró, estaba pálida y la cogió del brazo pensando en que iba a caer ¿acaso la comida o la cerveza le habían sentado mal? Pero su Ki se sentía extraño, insignificante como siempre, pero él lo había aprendido a conocer muy bien y esta energía en ella no la había sentido nunca antes, era…era decepción… miró en la dirección en que ella observaba… no podía creerlo… si podía creerlo pero era inaceptable, ¡¿cómo tanta bajeza?!

-BULMA ¡¿LO ELIMINO?!

Ella reaccionó con esas palabras, y lo miro directamente a los ojos:

-No es necesario, Vegeta, él acaba de morir para mi… - le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, se afirmó de su brazo y lo empujó para que retomaran su camino.

El no dijo nada, no había nada que decir, nada que preguntar… sin duda el se había equivocado con ella, no era una mujer vulgar, era una Mujer Digna… una Mujer Digna… Digna para él.


End file.
